


Screams

by sinoka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, i think that's the appropriate tag?, mostly this is a: dima thinks about horrible things he can do to a person bc he's mad, no beta we die like Glenn, so there's that, there are mentions of other characters ofc but mostly this is a dimitri piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: United with the Aliiance, the Kingdom clashes with the Empire at Gronder Field, and Dimitri just can't handle the screams.But then they stop.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> i.... i haven't written fic in 6 years. the break definitely hasn't magically improved my summary writing skills. or my ability to think up a good title. truly unfortunate for everyone.
> 
> this is.. kind of a little snippet from a big thing i'm trying to write, an alternate Silver Snow route. there are really no details in the fic about that but i figured i'd say smth because Dimitri isn't quite as lost and feral in this as he was on Gronder in the Azure Moon route?

Gronder Field is something right out of Dimitri’s nightmares. The nauseating smell of blood in the air, on the ground, on _him_ , is disorienting; the piercing clashes of metal on metal ring like tiny stabs in his ears even over the roar of the inferno spreading from the central hill. And the _screams_. The cries come from everywhere, from the fallen, the friends left behind seeking for vengeance, carried on the wind and reverberating through the ground - even the Earth itself screams in horror at this atrocity.

Of course, his ghosts scream too. _‘She’s right_ **_there_** _! Strike her_ **_down_** _!’ ‘Avenge us!’ ‘Her head! Bring us her_ **_head_** _!’_ It is agonizing to ignore them, they who had been his only company for so long, but he keeps swinging his lance and does his best. People are counting on him, he’s heard the hurried prayers to the Goddess that Edelgard won’t steal all his attention, they need him to follow the plan and not storm off in a reckless charge. But the ghosts continue to cry for him, voices dripping with sorrow as they wail and it would be so _very_ easy to listen to their pleas, to tune out the destruction of everywhere and everything and become a single-minded monster.

Dimitri finds himself tempted more and more, desperate for the noise to stop, for an end to all this _screaming_ when a panicked cry cuts through it all.

“ ** _Claude!!_ **”

He gasps. His blood runs cold. He looks around the battlefield so quickly his neck hurts.

Claude has been hit. Claude has been _hit_. _Claude_ has been _hit_.

Dimitri snarls, his hair flying into his face as he looks around for the culprit, his new _target_ , and he spots an Imperial archer rising from his hiding spot with shoulders shaking with laughter and an ugly sneer on his monstrous face. And Dimitri has to get him, he _has to_ , has to leave Areadbhar behind to kill the dastard with his bare hands. Dimitri has to grab his jaw and _tear_ it off, has to rip that terrible expression and sadistic pride right off of that Imperial dog.

...He. He has to...

His lance falls to the muddy, blood-soaked ground with a squelch, and Dimitri barrels through faceless friend and foe alike to be at Claude’s side. His legs give out when he sees the arrow in Claude’s stomach and he drops, carving mud up onto his knees and leaving long skid marks in the earth behind him, to hover over Claude and listen for breath. His breathing is slow and raspy, his pulse faint and Dimitri feels his own throat close up.

Claude can’t die here. Claude can’t _die_. Dimitri’s heart pounds loud enough that it drowns out the crackle of the flames, the weapons and shields battering each other, even the screams from man and ghost alike. He takes in a shaky breath, gathers all his energy and _roars_.

“ ** _Mercedes!_ **”

The battlefield is still for a moment, before Imperial soldiers shake off their shock and charge past the Kingdom and Alliance forces, weapons in hand. Dimitri grits his teeth and scrambles to his feet, ready to scratch them all apart with his gauntlets if he has to.

They get closer, the tips of their spears glinting in the sunlight, but Dimitri doesn’t have to break them. Hilda does, plunging her Relic into the ground and swinging it up with such force that the earth flies into the Imperials like cannonballs. She screams, hefts her axe onto her shoulders and charges towards them all, joining the rest of her comrades - newly back in action - in surrounding them. A relieving sight.

But not nearly as relieving as the sight of Dedue sprinting towards him even in all his heavy armour, his axe in one hand and Mercedes holding Areadbhar in the other. She jumps off Dedue’s arm, hands Dimitri his Relic, then immediately sinks down to inspect Claude’s wound.

Dimitri stands still, silent, his breath stuck in his throat. He cannot answer his retainer’s concerned ‘Your Highness’s, he cannot stop his lance from slipping from his fingers and merging back into the mud. He doesn’t do anything until Mercedes gently places her hand on his forearm and says the Goddess blessed words: “He’s going to be perfectly alright, Dimitri.”

He’s going to be alright. Dimitri’s hands run up his face, pushing his hair back into place. He’s going to be alright. Dimitri stoops, taking up his lance and grasping it firmly in his hands. He’s going to be alright.

And Claude will be too. Mercedes’ healing will ensure it, especially with Dedue as a guard.

Dimitri’s eyes rake over the warzone, over the corpses littering Gronder Field until he finds his target still _disgustingly_ alive.

He is going to be alright.

Claude is going to be alright.

And the Imperial dog is going to be torn to shreds.

**Author's Note:**

> i understand that, singularly by having Claude The Ultimate Dodge Tank get hit, this fic is ooc, but if it's terribly ooc anywhere else then i'm sorry! i hope you were still able to enjoy smth about this despite that!
> 
> originally this was gonna be more 'dimitri holds and comforts claude while he's gettin' healed' bc while 'claude gets hurt and dimitri tears those responsible apart in rage' is a sexy concept. my brain went 'what if.... claude is Held instead' but halfway through my brain went 'nah tear that bitch apart'. apparently dimitri getting revenge for claude's injuries is Too sexy a concept :/
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated! if you're seeing this, thank you for reading!


End file.
